


100 Drabbles (hopefully)

by chatbug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by Music, Ladynoir July, M/M, Marichat May, Ninoir week, Sapphic September, Spooky Week, random drabbles over time, reveal week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 14,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatbug/pseuds/chatbug
Summary: Drabble collection





	1. Marichat May Day 6: Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to putting all my drabbles in one place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quickly uploading a bunch of drabbles that were spread out through a lot of works. I'll mark where I stop with that.

“How could you defeat me again?” Chat complained. “That’s the fifth time in a row!”  
“Have you ever thought that I might just be better than you?” I asked, popping a cookie into my mouth. “I can’t even tell if you were trying.”

“You wound me purrincess.” Chat said, falling onto the floor with his hands clutched over his heart. “I might not survive.”

I groaned. “If you want to stop failing at Ultimate Mecha Strike, is there anything else you want to play?”

“Can we play Twister?” Chat said, holding up a mat I had made for when Alya comes over.

“Sure.” I said, moving my lounge out of the way. “Just make sure to stop being so loud when you lose. My parents are asleep downstairs.”

Chat humphed, something about Plagg making sure that he was going to at least win  _this_ , but put his hands and feet on his spots, telling me that he was ready to start. We managed to play around each other for a few minutes, but then Chat decided that he wanted to show off. He stretched a foot under me and an arm over my torso, making it very hard for me to move. When he snickered I could tell that he had done it on purpose. I hip-checked him, and he flipped over, landing flat on his back with his tail wrapped around one of his legs defensively. He pouted and kicked my legs out from under me, making me land of top of him.

“I win!” I said as he pouted more. “I’m sorry kitty. Did you was to win?” He gave me his ‘sad kitty eyes’ and I burst into laughter.

Char jumped up and over to the window, taking his baton off it’s holster. “I’m leaving before a  _cat_ astrophe happens, purrincess.”

I didn’t stop laughing until he’d gotten far away.


	2. Marichat May Day 3: Homework

I dropped through my balcony window and onto my bed, releasing my transformation before I hit my pillows. How could Papillon have released not one, not two, but  _three_ akumas in one day?! Does he not understand that people need rest. The last one took 2 hours to take out, and now it’s two in the morning and I still haven’t started my homework.

I pulled my tablet out of my bag and turned on the screen to look at what my teachers had assigned. Ugh, physics. I hadn't even been present for more than ten minutes of the class, and the professor had assigned an essay on the First Law of Thermodynamics. And to top it all off, I’m terrible at physics.

I heard a tap come from my window, and walked over to see what it was. To my surprise Chat Noir was sitting on my balcony, trying to look innocent. Then I realized who had been sitting on my shoulder. I looked around, but Tikki must have hid when Chat tapped on the window. I opened the window to let him in, and climbed down to sit on the chaise lounge.

“What are you doing here Chat Noir?” I asked. He had no reason to be showing up to my house. Especially after all those akumas. He should be in bed, not out and about.

“I was restless so I wanted to come and check on you princess.” He said the whole thing with utter sincerity. “There have been three akumas today, and I wanted to make sure that you weren’t caught up in any of them.”

“I have to do my homework Chat.” I groaned, thinking about the essay that was just getting further away.

He jumped down behind me and leaned over my shoulder. “But  _princess_ …” He whined. “I could stay and help you with your homework.”

“If you want Chat.” I turned back to my tablet to start my essay, with Chat still leaning over my shoulder. I worked for about half an hour, and Chat got up and walked over to my work table. He looked at some of the designs I had hung on the wall, and he was being  _distracting_. His tail and ears kept moving and my eyes kept getting drawn to them.

“Chat! Can you  _please_ stop?” I complained. “I’m almost done with my essay. Either come and help or  _sit still_.”

He came to lean over my shoulder again, and I could see his eyes quickly reading over my essay.

“All in all your essay is pretty pawsome princess. You just have to get the conclusion done.”

“I know you annoying, puning cat. That’s what I’m trying to do!” I said, finishing the paragraph. “Don’t you have to go home? School starts in 5 hours and I’m going to bed.”

Chat jumped over to the window and leaned out of it, preparing to jump. “Goodnight purrincess.”


	3. Marichat May Day 9: Fashion

I jumped in through Marinette’s balcony and down to where she was working on some new design. I love watching her work, watching her create designs and match colors is amazing, and so different from how my father works.

I tapped her shoulder and she jumped, trying to shove whatever she was working on into her desk. I grabbed her sketchbook out of her hand and opened it to what she had been working on.

When I opened it I was so shocked that I almost dropped it. All the sketches for several pages were based off of me, Chat Noir, and clearly made to fit me, Adrien, which almost made me burst out in laughter. They were all black sheen fabric, except for small bright green accents that were the exact same shade as my eyes.

I put the sketchbook down and looked over to Marinette, who was about as red as Ladybug’s suit. Which would look amazing on her, but I digress.

“Are they okay Chat?” She asked quietly, taking the sketchbook and hugging it. She was looking down at the floor and twitching her feet, more nervous than I had ever seen her around Chat Noir.

“They’re amazing!” I said, hugging her, and her bluebell eyes lit up. “These sketches look like a professional designer made the,. And I love the shade of green you chose. Are you planning to make any of these?”

“The sweatshirt. The one with the pawprint and the bell.” Marinette said. “I’m planning on making it over the weekend, pending there not being any problems or  _distractions_.”

“Could you make me a Ladybug one?” I blurted out suddenly, and she laughed.

“Sure kitty.” She said, sitting down on her bed and picking up her pencils.


	4. Marichat May Day 9: Bell Collar

A hand tapped my shoulder, and I jumped, kicking the person behind me square in the chest in the process. I turned around, and my face flushed red, and then cycled to annoyance. Chat was behind me. He must have come in silently.  _Again_.

“Okay kitty, I’m gonna have to do something about you.” I said, groaning. I climbed down the stairs and went over to my worktable. I grabbed a strap of leather and stung a bell onto it, and then sewed a clasp onto the ends, making a collar that could fit around Chat’s costume. I turned around and smacked into Chat, who had silently jumped off my bed and had been leaning over my shoulder.

“  _Chat_.” I complained. “Put this on.” I held out his collar. He let me clasp it around his neck, and then shook himself out, making the cell ring out.

“Are you trying to say that you like me and bells?” Chat asked and I groaned.

“I’m sick of you sneaking up on me. Your costumes bell doesn’t make any noise, and your shoes are completely silent. So you’re going to wear this whenever you’re here.”  
“Fine purrincess.” He said, and he rolled his eyes as he hugged me.


	5. Marichat May Day 10: What If?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also called "Sleepy Heroes"

The akuma that morning had taken four hours to defeat. By the time we defeated it school was about to start. We both left in our separate directions, and I landed behind the school to detransform and ran to class. I fell into my seat and put my head down on the desk.

**Marinette**

I felt Alya stiffen next to me, and I saw Adrien freeze in the doorway. Mme Bustier called my name out from the board and I raised my hand, keeping my head down on the desk. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and when I looked up  _Adrien_ was standing next to me.

He held out his hand. “Do you want to go outside to change, Ladybug?” He asked, staring at me. I suddenly woke up at the sound of my alter-ego’s name. I looked down at my hands and squeaked. I had never actually detransformed before I went into the school. I took Adrien’s hand and walked out of the classroom. We walked down the hall until we found an empty classroom.

“Spots off.” I said, and Tikki fell into my hands, exhausted. “I guess my identity’s blown now. Just don’t tell anyone else. I’m going to have to come up with some story to tell the class for why Ladybug was in our class instead of me.”

Adrien grabbed and hugged me, and I heard something squeak inside his shirt. “My Lady, I think the whole class figured it out. You weren’t exactly subtle.”

I shoved him away. “‘My Lady?’ Who do you think you “ I stopped and stared at Adrien, who was blushing and staring at his feet. “You’re Chat Noir aren’t you?”

He cheekily grinned at me and bowed in an over exaggerated way that only Chat would ever do. “At your service My Lady.”

“Okay, well, ummm…” He wrapped his arms around me awkwardly as I continued to fumble to use any words.

“No, none of that stuttering. I’ve literally seen every side of you. There’s nothing to worry about.” I leaned into him, hugging him hard. Chat-Adrien always knew what to say to diffuse my anxiety. “Do you want to go to class or back home?”

“Class. I need some semblance of normalcy, and time before I deal with my parents.” I replied after a moment. “But I’m switching with Nino and you’re dealing with Chloe.”  
“You must be kitten me My Lady.” He said, trying to use his best kitten eyes. “You’re throwing me to  _Chloe_?”

I laughed and we both walked back to class arm in arm.

**Adrien**

I looked over to Nino to say good morning and he was staring at me. I turned around and saw Alya filming me with a wicked grin, and Marinette who looked somewhere between exasperated and confused.

Mme Bustier called my name and I raised my hand. The whole class was staring at me now, even Mme Bustier.

“What’s wrong? Is my hair or makeup messed up or something?” I poked Nino, who was still silently staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

“Look at your hand.” Marinette said, her voice solid. I raised my hand to my face and flew out of my seat and out the door. I stopped only when I had reached the top of the Eiffel Tower, a place where I figured no-one would be able to find me. I must have caused a small panic on my way over, but I didn’t really care. All I cared about was that now my whole class knows my identity, and that My Lady’s probably going to be really mad at me.

I sat down on the steps and just stared at nothing, zoning out so much that I didn’t notice when someone landed behind me until her hand was on my shoulder.

“Kitty, why did you do that?” She asked. I put my head in my hands and groaned. The news must be spreading like wildfire because of Alya.

“The news must be spreading if you know.” I said. There was a flash of pink behind me, and I turned around to see Marinette standing behind me.

“The news actually isn’t spreading. I transformed in the front of the class and told everyone to stay silent, and then came after you. So I guess you aren’t the only one with the blown identity.” She was definitely blushing now, but why? “Alya’s gonna kill me for not noticing this before.”  
“Noticing what?”

“Oh, nothing. Just the fact that the boy I’ve had the biggest crush on for a year has also been flirting with me for a year! Are you really that oblivious? The whole class knows.” She stared down to her feet.

“We’re both stupid.” I concluded. “We’ve been sitting in front of each other for an entire year and we never noticed.”

‘If you want stupid you should start with the fact that you forgot to detransform before coming into the classroom. It’s not like we can make the whole class forget about either of us. We’re going to have to tell our parents at this rate.” Marinette tried to look down her nose at me, but ended up looking more at my chest than anything else.

“I can’t.” I put my head in my hands. “I can’t tell my father. I have no idea what he would do. He might even take away Plagg.” I started petting Plagg’s head. In a rare moment of comfort he bent up to my hand and purred.

“You’re father will be  _fine_.” Marinette said, leaning on my shoulder and dangling her feet over the edge. “We’ll deal with him together. That’s a Ladybug promise.”

“Ladybug? I don’t see her.” I pantomimed searching and Marinette whacked my shoulder.

She stood up and transformed, and waved for me to follow her. She looked over the city, and I fell in love with her all over again.

“We need to get back to school, at least to do damage control. Are you ready to go back?”

“As long as I get to be by your side it’ll be purrfect.” I snuggled into her shoulder and she pulled away, throwing out her yoyo.

“Catch me if you can Chaton!”

I whooped and followed her, the way I always have and always will.


	6. Sacrifice or Destruction

I just stood and stared at the scene in front of me. Ladybug was stuck inside of some kind of crystal, and the Chemist was reaching out to take her earrings. I rushed forwards and tried to smack the akuma’s hand out of the way with my baton. Unfortunately my baton just slipped off her arm and I was left to try not to get hit by her crystal pillars as she refocused her attention on Ladybug.

I was basically left with two options. I could cataclysm the pillar Ladybug was in and hope that she would be fine, or try to fight, or rather distract the Chemist so that Ladybug might have a chance to get out by herself.

I went with the second option. I would  _never_ do anything that might harm My Lady, however much she might tell me to do otherwise sometimes.

I threw myself in front of the Chemist, and then I darted to the other side of the road. Thankfully, the Chemist followed me, screaming about some chemistry professor who had wronged her. I ran to attack her, and she flung me into a wall.

Just as the akuma was about to slam me into the wall  _again_ , Ladybug’s yoyo wrapped around the Chemist’s arm, and yanked her away from me. Thank god she managed to get out. She called for her lucky charm and a pair of climbing gloves fell into her hands. She made her way to a roof, and signaled for me to follow.

“These can let you hit her.” She said as she tossed the gloves to me. “And thanks for distracting her. It gave me time to break the crystal.”

“Of course,  My Lady.” I bend over to kiss her hand, and she pushed me away by the nose. Once we went back down to the street the akuma was easily defeated. We bumped fists and went our separate ways.

Today might have sucked, but at least I got to see My Lady. I landed in front of the school and went into class, Marinette walking in behind me.


	7. Backwards

They literally just appeared out of thin air. We were fighting an akuma that kept teleporting all over the place in bright flashes of light and suddenly Bubbler and Lady Wifi appeared on the other side of the street. We all stared at each other for a couple minutes and Beam used the chance to escape, teleporting up the street and blinding the people he passed.

“What is going on here? Did you talk to Pere about something  _again_ or something?” Chat yelped, and I looked at him confused. M. Agreste had caused Bubbler.

“Do you think we know? We were fighting a wielder and then somehow we got here!” Lady Wifi replied, striding across the street to jab her finger into my chest. “To a place where the first thing we see are two people that are clearly wielders, and powerful ones at that! So what did you do to us because we certainly aren’t on the Eiffel Tower anymore!”

“That’s definitely Alya. Always a reporter.” I said, seeing Chat’s ears twitch as he heard what I said. “How about you guys come over to my house and we can figure out what’s going on. You guys have civilian forms, right?”

“How do we know that we can trust you?” Lady Wifi asked. “All we know is that you look like our enemies, what with your earrings and his ring.”  
“Oh Alya, I thought that besties could always recognise each other, especially with how much you have to put up with me.” She stared at me and looked like she was about to ask me something, but I just moved away and unhooked my yoyo. “Come on! We shouldn’t be out in the street for long, we’ll just attract attention, and reporters.”

They all followed me to my house and dropped through my balcony. Chat looked really uncomfortable, and I guess that made sense since I had always said that I didn’t want us to know each other’s identities. Right now though the priority is finding out what’s going on here, and I need Alya to trust me.

“Tikki, spots off.” I jumped off my bed and into the center of the roof, waving for the rest of them to come down as well. They did, but they were all staring at me like I had grown a second head. For Alya and Nino that made sense, but I have no idea why Chat was staring at me.

Lady Wifi and Bubbler detransformed, but Chat was still completely frozen with a confused look. “Come on kitty. Detransform, I won’t do anything.”

“I’m more afraid of what you’re going to think of me.” He said, trying to hide his face. “You hate me.”

“Kitty. We’re partners. I could never hate you.” He smiled and whispered under his breath, releasing his transformation. Revealing Adrien Agreste.

Wait. Back up. ADRIEN? Adrien has been flirting with me this whole time and I’ve been pushing him away!? How can he be Chat Noir? Adrien is too sweet to be Chat Noir. He isn’t a playboy, and I’ve certainly never heard him pun.

I felt like steam was coming out of my ears, and it didn’t help that I could tell that both Alya, Nino, Tikki, and Chat’s kwami were trying not to laugh at me, and not having very much success. “Say a pun. Any pun.”

“I can’t just pull a pun out of my hat princess. We have to have the proper atmosphere and” I smothered him with a pillow. He’s definitely Chat.

I cleared my throat and turned back to Nino and Alya. “So you guys get your powers from akumas?”

“Yes and no.” Nino said. “Akumas are magic caused by the butterfly miraculous. Our powers have a step in between it and us, so that in a way we can control the magic without having a object that gives us our abilities the way you do.”

“That’s awesome!” Adrien looked like he was going to burst. “I wish I could do that instead of having M. Cheese.” I laughed and he pouted. “You don’t seem to understand princess. He only eats  _camembert_ , which means that everyone always thinks that I’m the one eating it!” We were all laughing at him, and he looked like he wanted to hide under my chaise. How the tables had turned.

“So now we have to go and find the akuma. That should send you back to where you came from.” I turned to the plate of cookies on my desk. “Right Tikki?”

“I see no reason for it to not work. Everything else would be reverted.” She shrugged. “I’ve never seen something like this happen before though.”

We all got up and went out onto my balcony.

“Do either of you have something that can track akumas?” I asked. Neither of them had in this dimension, but who knows.

“I do.” Alya responded, reaching into her bag. Thank Tikki for my luck. “We made something to detect miraculous energies when we fought Volpina so that we could find her through her illusions.” That must have been nice.

She pointed it up and the screen showed four blips, two being us, and the other two must have been the akuma, and Papillon.


	8. Ladynoir July Day 1: Patience

We were sitting on a rooftop, just leaning on each other after a patrol. We had been all around Paris, chasing each other and generally having fun, but Chat's heart hadn't seemed to be in it today.

"Chat is something wrong?" I asked. "You seem to be kind of sad."

"If I had to leave for a while would you be able to handle the akumas by yourself?" He hid his face behind his knees.

"What do you mean Chat? I can't fight for long without you, you know that. Our miraculouses are meant to fight together."

"I know that you don't want to know anything about my personal life outside the catsuit but you need to know. My father is taking me on a month-long trip to New York City so that we can do promotional shoots for his company. I wasn't able to talk him out of it, and unless I reveal myself as Chat Noir he's just going to ignore me. I just don't want you to leave me behind. I know that's selfish, but,"

"Oh Chat, that's terrible." I moved over and gave him a hug. He jumped as if he was surprised and then hugged me back. "Of course I'll wait for you. You're my partner. I would never do anything less."


	9. Ladynoir July Day 2: Banter

“Chat. You need to stop looking at me like that!”

“Like what?” We were sitting at the top of the Eiffel Tower after we finished our patrol. Chat had been staring at me for the past 5 minutes and I didn’t know what to think except for the fact that I was getting annoyed.

“You’re looking at me like I put the stars in the sky. I honestly don’t know why you do that.” I said. “I’m nothing special under this mask. It’s the spots that are special.”

Chat leaned over and laid his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and he purred. “You  _are_ special my Lady. I swore that I would love whoever was under those spots. And I still do, cat’s honor.”

“Whatever that’s worth.” Chat pouted, and then kept purring. “Honestly Chat. What do you see in me? I’m just an ordinary girl.”

“You have got to be lion to me, My Lady! You’re not ordinary, you’re amazing!” Chat sat up and stared into my eyes, completely sincere. “Never tell yourself anything else. You are pawsibly the most amazing girl I have ever met, and I know that you must have been like this before you met me. You are honest, brave, and you hate liars. You never hesitate to put yourself out in front of danger to protect civilians. You are never afraid to stand up for others. I can’t  _not_ love you.”

“Oh Chaton.” I said, amazed. I had no idea that he honestly felt that way about me. I thought that he was always just joking around. I hugged him. “Thank you for saying that. Now do you have anything that you want to ask me after making that declaration?” I raised my eyebrow at him, and he turned a delicate shade of pink under his mask.

“My Lady, would you do this poor cat the honor of eating dinner up here tomorrow?”

“Yes!”


	10. Ladynoir July Day 3: Explosive

_Boom._

“My Lady, did you see that one?” Another blast lit up the sky, this time in the shape of a ladybug. “That one was you!” I didn’t care that I probably looked like a little kid.

We were decked out on the rooftop of a new apartment building, one that no-one had moved into yet. Ladybug had surprised me by bringing a blanket and sweets to patrol with her, and then declaring that we were going to watch the New Year's Eve fireworks together. She had said that her family turned in early every night, so it wasn’t that big a deal.

This is the first year in a long time that I’ve been able to celebrate New Year’s with someone. It was magical to say the least to spend it with Ladybug, miraculous even.

“Kitty, they’re just fireworks. What’s so special about them?” She stopped talking when she saw me starting to tear up. “Minou? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing Bugaboo.” I said, wiping the tears away from my eyes with my claws. “Nothing’s wrong. Everything is great! It’s amazing to be spending New Year’s with you.”

The fireworks show reached its climax signalling the new year.

“Mon minou?” She asked, and I looked down into her bluebell eyes. She looked beautiful in the starlight. “Would you mind if we started a new New Year’s tradition?” I nodded, and she leaned up to kiss the corner of my lips, turning red as she did so. “Happy New Year’s mon minou.”


	11. Ladynoir July Day 4: Common Intrests

We had just defeated an akuma. It was the easiest one in a long time. We hadn’t even needed to use our powers, the akuma not even doing any real property damage.

It gave me the rare opportunity to spend some time during the day with my kitty. We normally only get to talk to each other during patrols. This is a nice change.

“Hey Chat! How about we go up to the Eiffel Tower? The excuse I gave to get away means that I have to be away for a while anyway.”

“Of course, My Lady.” He somehow managed to go a bow in the middle of one of his leaps.

“Have you ever thought about being an acrobat? As a profession, not just as some crazy tomcat galavanting around rooftops. Chances are you would be really good at it.”

Chat did his last barrel roll and landed on the platform. “I’ve never thought about what I’m going to do after high school. My father really controls that stuff for me.”

“Well what kind of stuff are you interested in?”

“I don’t really know. I’m good at a lot of stuff but I don’t know what I’m passionate about.”

“Poor kitty.” I scratched him behind his leather ears, rustling his hair. “I’m passionate about fashion. I make all my own clothes, and enter contests. You don’t have anything like that?”

“I like anime. I’ve made a lot of my own cosplays and memorized all of the openings to the shows I’ve watched. Does that count?” I started laughing and he looked sad, his ears drooping.

“I’m sorry Chat, I just never thought that you were a weeb! I don’t know about your singing though, if it’s anything like you singing Uma Thurman than I might have to take a pass.”

“I’ll let you know that I have an excellent voice. You just don’t understand it’s true beauty.”

“If you say so Chat. Have you watched the latest season of Shingeki no Kyojin?”

“After the long wait? Of course I have! I think that they did pretty well, but I think they underplayed the importance of the Titans in the walls. The manga did it much better. Have you read the Alicization arc of Sword Art?”

I leaned my chin onto my hand, thinking. “Not yet. Is it any good?”

“It’s decent. I still like Log Horizon more though. He should continue writing it more.”

My earrings started beeping, and I stood up to leave. Chat caught my hand and gave me his best kitty eyes. “Can we continue this during pawtrol?”

I patted him on the head. “Yes kitty, but I have to go before I turn into a pumpkin!” I threw out my yoyo and zipped over the rooftops until I reached my balcony, where I let go of my transformation.

“Marinette, it looks like you have something in common with him, huh?” Tikki asked, raising one of her little eyebrows.

“Yes. Wait. What are you getting at?” Tikki was looking a bit too eager.

“Nothing Marinette.” She said, zipping down to her cookies and leaving me to question what she’d meant.


	12. Ladynoir July Day 5: Right-Hook

I learned a couple things today in the worst way imaginable. By punching Adrien Agreste in the face.

The day started off pretty much normal. I woke up late to Tikki buzzing around and trying to wake me up, and then did my whole morning routine as fast as I could, grabbing a croissant on the way out the door. I ran across the street and up the steps to my classroom. I was only a couple of minutes late today. I went through my morning classes and then broke off from Alya to get my gym clothes from my locker.

I was rummaging through my locker, which I really need to clean, when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I didn’t hear him coming, so I jumped a foot in the air and swing a perfect right-hook at his face.

“Oww! What was that for Marinette?” Adrien held his hand over his cheek where I’d punched him, and raised one hand in mock surrender. “I promise to never sneak up on you again.”

I guess all that muscle memory stuck with me from being Ladybug, good to know. Muscle memory didn’t save me however when I took a step towards Adrien and tripped, leaving me to fall right on my face.

Or not. Adrien had bent over and caught me in a perfect dip. “Princess are you finally falling forme?” He asked, a smirk on his face. And then he cycled straight to panicked, realizing what he’d just done. He put me on my feet and looked like he wanted to run away.

“Chat?” I asked. Now he really looked like he wanted to run away.

“I guess that cat’s out of the bag now, huh princess?” His face was turning red and I burst laughing. He looked confused. “What?”

‘You’re always trying to figure out my identity, and I was the one to find you out!” I doubled over laughing again.

“My Lady?” He asked, and I nodded. He picked me up and swung me around.”Buginette I found you!”

“Yes you found me you silly cat! Now put me down! We have to get to gym.”

“You’re not going to have any mercy are you?”

“Of course not for you, chaton.”


	13. Ladynoir July Day 7: Purring

Over the course of the day, 3 akumas had appeared and wrecked havoc on Paris. We had defeated all of them of course, but each one got harder, and we were  _tired_.

We went on patrol anyway that night, wary that Hawkmoth could send an akuma in the middle of the night if he wanted to. After an hour though we just flopped down on a roof on our backs, my head on his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around me almost absentmindedly. On any other day I would have shoved him away, but honestly, it felt nice.

“I hope Hawkmoth’s as worn out as we are. I don’t think I could take another akuma without fainting halfway through the fight.”

Char stared up at the stars, however many we were able to see in the center of the city. “I think he’s trying to wear us down, trying to make us slip up against one of his akuma and for that to be our final mistake.” He said the last part dramatically, as if he wanted to gesture but he was just too tired. I reached back and scratched behind one of Chat’s leather ears, and he began to purr.

“You can purr?” I asked. Any other time I would have snorted or laughed at him, but at this point me speaking was all I could do.

“I guess that’s a cat tendency to add to the list. Along with the laser pointer addiction that you  _love_ to hold over me.” He kept purring and I snuggled closer into his chest, the purrs lulling me to sleep at last.


	14. Ladynoir July Day 9: Petty Arguments

“You need to stop getting into petty arguments with Chloe everytime you see her, Bug.” He nudged my shoulder. “You’re just going to bring Anti-Bug back from the grave.” He started walking around and groaning like a zombie.

“I don’t get into petty arguments with Chloe! And besides, you know that she deserves it!”

He raised an eyebrow, something he is much too good at. “So arguing with Chloe about whether or not her pants match the rest of her outfit is important in the middle of an akuma battle now?”

“When it’s  _that_ bad, yes.” I replied.  _Honestly. This boy knows nothing about fashion._


	15. Ladynoir July Day 10: New Look And/Or Costume Change

Chat lept out of the way as the akuma materialized two swords into his hands, one blue and cut like a jewel, the other black as night.

“That is awesome!” He yelled as he dodged another strike. “Those are Kirito’s dual wielding swords from  _Sword Art Online_! This akuma keeps getting better and better!” He’s been overjoyed since the akuma started his attack. I knew he was a weeb but still a little self control would be nice. We aren’t supposed to be  _enjoying_ the akuma attacks.

“Do these have demonic powers too?” I yelled at him from the top of one of the buildings on the street. Earlier the akuma had pulled out a sword from  _Ao No Exorcist_ , and it had given him the powers of a son of satan. All we could do was get it away from him and sheathe it.

“Nope! They’re just powerful when used right, and trust me when I say that this guy isn’t. He’s a shame to the swords.” I groaned and shook my head as the akuma kept attacking Chat until he was able to disarm the akuma with his baton. I lept down to the street and walked towards the akuma, defensive. It normally took him a couple minutes to… “My Lady look out!”

Chat knocked me to the side, almost making me crash to the ground, but the damage had already been done. The akuma had materialized a belt and thrown it at me with such force that both of my pigtails had been cut at the ribbons. Now I was mad. I liked my hair that way. That akuma is going to  _pay_.

I got up off the ground and stared down the akuma, my yoyo in hand. Chat was frozen behind me mumbling incoherently. I stepped forwards and began attacking him quickly and ruthlessly, my yoyo hitting him everywhere it could reach while my other hand ripped a manga, the akumatized object, out of a inner pocket of his black vest. I tore it in half and purified the butterfly, and then called out “Miraculous Ladybug!”

I reached up to my hair to find that it had not been healed by the cure, and reached out and zipped away on my yoyo until I reached my room. I detransformed as I fell onto my bed and I buried my head in a pillow. Honestly all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die. My hair was ruined, it couldn’t be fixed, and now everyone was going to know I was Ladybug!

\------------------

I went into school the next day and everyone was staring at me, and I swear Adrien looked like he was in a state of shock. Did it really look that bad? I went up towards my desk and Adrien,  _Adrien!_ grabbed my hand. He pulled me down and whispered in my ear. “My Lady, you know that whatever hairstyle you have you’ll always be stunning to me.”

I tripped and fell over the step, and Adrien jumped up out of his seat. “Marinette? What’’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” I said as Nino patted him congratulations on the back.


	16. Masquerade

I fixed the mask over my face and then stepped into the ballroom. I spotted Alya near the punch bowl, talking to Nino. She was rather noticeable with her purple and black dress and her deep purple mask with pink contacts. She had wanted to dress as Ladybug, but the ball required that everyone dress as their akuma personas, so she asked me if I could design a Lady Wifi dress for her. (She wasn’t the only one. A lot of the girls in my class asked me for help.) I made it with a tight waist (Lady Wifi wasn’t hiding any of her curves and she looked  _good_ ) and a sweetheart neckline to show off her bust. For the skirt I decided on a bubble skirt that hit a bit below her knees so that she would be able to run in it, since I know that being at a party won’t stop her from chasing down an akuma if one pops up. I left homages to the akuma in how I stitched the wifi symbol into the side of her skirt in fuchsia and embroidered on the upside down power symbol for a belt.

“Hey Marinette!” Alya called, waving her arms above her head. I made my way over to her and she pulled me over. “Adrien’s over on the balcony. If you miss this chance I’m going to have to kill you.”

“What chance?”

“He’s the only other person here besides you that hasn’t been akumatized,  _Ladybug_.”

 _Oh. OH._ “Thanks Alya!” I hurried off in the direction that she pointed in, and then stopped once I reached the glass doors. I checked over my dress. I’d made it with a patent leather flared skirt and an illusion neckline. The whole dress was red with black spots, and my mask was a perfect replica. I made my costume to give off the authority that being Ladybug gives me. I pushed open the doors, and then tripped.

I would have landed on my face if not for Chat catching me. Adrien was nowhere to be seen.

“My Lady, what are you doing here?” He asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. “Is there an akuma?”

“No Chat. It’s just a class party.” I looked him up and down. “Wait, are you in my class?” He was wearing a black suit along with his cat ears and mask. He had a green tie that matched his eyes and a bell at his collar.

“I guess so.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. That was awfully familiar…

“Adrien, are you out there?” I heard Nino call from inside the ballroom and Chat flinched, moving slightly so that I was between him and the doors.

“Marinette, you better not be so lovestruck that you fell over the railing again!” Alya called.

“It was one time!” I muttered, and Chat stared at me.

“Marinette?” He asked. “Yup.” I pushed my mask up to the top of my head. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag now, huh?”

“I just hope you’re not disappointed.” He started to push his mask up.

“Why would I be” I started, and then I squeaked, “  _Adrien?!_ I’ve been rejecting my crushes’ advances for  _an entire year?!_ ”

“Your crush? Me?” He pointed at his chest, confused. “But you can’t talk to Adrien-me. I thought you hated me.”

“I’ve never been able to talk to you because of my crush, you silly cat. Not all of us come in flirting. But knowing that you’re Chat makes talking to you easy. What could be intimidating about a dorky, needy cat?” He pouted, and I hugged him. “Don’t worry, I still love you.”

I could swear I saw his ears perk up when I said that, even though they were just costume pieces. He bowed down and offered his hand to me, and that was when Alya and NIno decided to barge onto the balcony.

“Girl, I’m going to leave you two, but I better get the deets. Later!” Alya dragged Nino back into the ballroom by the arm.

“So what are we going to tell them?” Adrien asked.

“Not the truth, and not that I fell off the balcony!” I said, as he laughed.


	17. Phone Call

My phone rang as I was pinning the hem of a dress I was working on for Alya. I groaned when I saw the caller ID.

“Hello kitty.” I groaned, putting my phone on speakerphone so that I would have my hands free to keep pinning.

“So what’s the prettiest lady in Paris doing on this fine night?” He asked.

“My, my chaton! Seems like someone’s in a good mood today!” I put another pin in the dress. He sounded so upbeat, something good must have happened for him.

“Why wouldn’t I be? Here I am talking to My Lady, without any akumas to interrupt us.” Well, that was definitely a plus. Maybe this will give him an outlet so that he’ll stop flirting in the middle of akuma battles. I doubt it, but I can always have hope.

“Y’know kitty, we may have agreed to exchange phone numbers, but that doesn’t mean that you have to call me  _everyday_.” As he has, for an entire week. It’s flattering, but it’s become a bit of a pain. He always calls at the worst times.

“  _Purr-lease_ m’lady, it’s an honor for me to call Paris’s most beautiful hero.” I rolled my eyes.

Maman called up the stairs. “Marinette! Dinner’s ready!”

“Coming Maman! Okay I’ve got to go, but I’ll talk to you later Chat.” Chat stayed silent. “Chat? Shit.” He must’ve heard my mom.

“MARINETTE!!??” Chat screamed. He ended the call and I climbed up to sit on my bed. I was going to end up being late for dinner, but that’s fine.

A few minutes later I heard someone knock on my skylight, and I stood up to let Chat in. He fell onto my bed, and then grabbed me in a hug.

“Princess! You’re My Lady?” He asked. He sounded so hopeful.

“Yes Chat. Didn’t you already figure that out? Or are you just going around to all the girls in Paris named Marinette?” I said jokingly, and then he let go of me. “Is something wrong?”

“No Marinette, m’lady, just,” He took a deep breath. “Plagg, claws in.” A flash of green light went up and then faded, and Adrien was sitting on my bed instead of Chat Noir.

“Adrien!?” I shrieked, and then proceeded to fall off my bed, dragging some of the covers with me.

“Marinette, are you alright?” Maman called up the stairs. “It sounded like you fell.”

“I’m fine Maman! Just dropped some stuff!” I said.

Adrien looked down at me worried. “Are you OK? Did I do something wrong? I can leave if you want me to.”

I waved my hands. “No, don’t leave. It just surprised me is all. I’m glad it’s you, and not some dirty alley cat.” I smirked at him.

“I’m glad it’s you too, m’lady. And for your information, I may be a cat, but I do take showers.” Adrien said. He looked down to my trapdoor. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“See you tomorrow Chat.” I said, and I climbed down from my bed while Adrien transformed and left via my balcony.

I went down to dinner with a huge grin on my face, completely missing the knowing looks my parents were shooting each other.


	18. What Do You Think?

A flash of pink light went up in front of me, and when it disappeared I could see Marinette talking to a little red sprite with black spots that was hovering in front of her.

“Marinette?” I squeaked, and both of them turned around and screamed until Marinette got her voice under control and stuffed the sprite into her purse. She walked up to me and slammed me into the wall, her arm pushing against my throat.

“You can’t breathe a word of this to  _anyone_. Got it?” Marinette stared at me, her face somewhere between pleading and stern. Being Ladybug really means alot to her. It’s obvious in her face. It’s amazing.

“Of course I won’t tell anyone Marinette. What kind of friend would I be if I went and blabbed you secret to everyone?” She let go of the breath she had been holding and took a step back, taking her arm off my windpipe in the process. Then she suddenly hugged me, which I was not expecting.

“I promise to tell you everything later, but we need to go to class. Mme Mendeleiev is going to call my parents if I’m late again, and I don’t want to make them worry.”

“Of course.” I hugged her back, and then we started to walk back to class. We got into the room with a couple of minutes to spare. Marinette went to sit next to Alya, and they started talking, waiting for the teacher to come in. Adrien started his daily rant about Ladybug, and I couldn’t help glancing up at Marinette. Who glared back at me.

I decided that something had to be done about this. Marinette had a painfully obvious crush on Adrien, and Adrien had a huge crush on Ladybug, that I could tell was more than just a celebrity crush. Something had to be done. “Adrien. What would you do if you had a chance to go on a date with Ladybug?” Adrien turned bright red, and Marinette waved her hands frantically and then let her head fall to the table with a bang.


	19. Reveal Week Day 1: Fluff

“Alya, I have to tell you something.” I said, looking away from the spot on the wall I’d been staring at for the past 10 minutes.

“Yeah what’s up Mari?” Alya asked from where she was lying on my lounge. “Did one of Adrien’s new photoshoots come out? You know I agree that he’s hot.”

“No!” I blushed. “It’s something important!” Alya raised an eyebrow. “I need to tell you this and you aren’t making it any easier!”

“Just spit it out already Marinette!” Alya complained, moving so that her head was hanging off the lounge. “You’re just going to stutter more the longer you wait to tell me.”

“OK.” I took a deep breath and pushed myself up off my chair. “Spots on!” Alya’s face didn’t change, she didn’t even look surprised. She might have even been hiding a yawn. I detransformed and glared at her. “You knew the whole time?”

“Of course!” Alya said, looking offended. “What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t notice that you always run off with some terrible excuse during akuma attacks, or how you always show up tired afterwards?”

“So I freaked out over nothing?” I buried my face in one of Alya’s cushions.

“Yup.” Alya said with a bit of glee. “But you were so cute doing it.” I hit her with my cushion.


	20. Reveal Week Day 2: Accident

I left through my window and vaulted over to our spot at the top of the Eiffel Tower. I’d started watching Assassination Classroom this afternoon, and the theme song had gotten stuck in my head.

Ladybug landed next to me as I started humming. She sat in silence until I’d finished, and then knocked my shoulder.

“What were you humming?” She asked. “I don’t normally hear you humming.”

“The first opening to Assassination Classroom, Savage Youth Theory.” I said. “I’d heard that it was a pretty good show, so I decided to watch it. The opening is pretty catchy.”

“Maybe I’ll watch it later. But I didn’t know that you watch anime.”

“Of course I watch anime!” I retorted, “Do you?”

“I have for years. My papa introduced me to anime when I was a kid as something we could both agree to watch.” Ladybug said, and then stood up and took her yo-yo off her waist. “See ya.” She gave me a small salute and then cast off to go on patrol.

<><><><><><><><>

I walked into the classroom the next morning and sat down, waiting for Mme. Bustier to come into the room to start class. Behind me I heard someone humming, and I turned around to see that Marinette was the one I had heard.

“What are you humming?” I asked, and she gave a little jump in her seat. “I don’t normally hear you humming.”

“Savage Youth Theory from Assassination Classroom.” She stammered. “A friend recommended it to me last night. It’s pretty good.”

I stared at her. I’d told Ladybug about it last night, after humming that same opening. “Maybe I’ll watch it later. I didn’t know you watched anime though.”

Marinette blushed and looked down at her desk. “My dad introduced me to anime when I was a kid. It’s something that we could always agree to watch.” Definitely My Lady.

“I’m happy that you liked my recommendation, M’Lady.” I smirked, and she fell off her bench.

“What?” She squeaked.


	21. Reveal Week Day 4: Temptation

I landed on Marinette’s balcony, smelling some of her amazing chocolate cookies. I lowered my hand to knock on her window, and then a bright flash of green light went up around me, and Plagg flew into my vision.

“I swear, I hate you forcing me away from my amazing camembert almost every night to see a pretty girl you refuse to admit you have a crush on!” Plagg complained, flitting around me. He sometimes threatened to do stuff like this, but I never thought he’d actually do it.

“Chat?” Marinette poked her head out her trap door, and then fell back onto her bed. She poked her head back out a few seconds later, her face flushed. “Adrien?” She said. “I have a feeling that I know the answer, but what are you doing on my balcony?”

“I’m Chat Noir?” I said, and she burst out laughing. I glared at her. “What’s so funny?”

“I just never thought this would be how we learned each other’s identities. What happened?”

I grabbed Plagg out of my shirt where he had decided to hide. “This little shit,” Plagg gave me a look, “Decided that he didn’t want to put up with me visiting you, and detransformed me the second I touched down on your balcony.” She kept snickering.

“I’m glad that Tikki would never do that. She might give me a talking to afterwards though.” She said, and then turned around to look into her room. “Tikki, you can come out now. I know you’ve been looking forwards to seeing Plagg.” A little red and black sprite flew out of her window and up towards my face.

“Hello Adrien, I’ve heard a bunch about you.” Tikki smirked, and Marinette turned red.

“Oh, no.” She said, hiding her face. “You’ve seen my pictures?”

“Yup.”


	22. Ninoir Week Day 1: Temptation

“Dude, I can see you staring out the window right now. You aren’t exactly subtle.” I said, poking Adrien in the side.

“I can’t help it!” He complained. “The eclipse is right out there and I can’t see it!”

“Well you’re going to have to wait, you dumb cat.” I said. He hadn’t been paying attention to any of his classes all day because he wanted to go out and see the eclipse. “Class is over in 10 minutes, you’re going to have to wait until then, and besides, totality isn’t for a couple more hours.” I groaned.

Adrien nudged his head into my shoulder. “You’re going to come to the park with me, right?” He batted his eyes up at me.

“I don’t have eclipse glasses,” Adrien cut me off by dropping two sets of said glasses on top of my notebook. He looked very pleased with himself.

“Now you have to come!” He declared, and he dragged me out of the classroom and to the park the second the bell rang.

We spent the rest of the day lying in the grass, watching the eclipse over our heads.


	23. Ninoir Week Day 2: Studying

Chat had come in through my window about an hour ago and was lying on my bed, his tail swishing back and forth. I was trying to do my chemistry homework, but I could barely understand most of the material on the assignment and Chat was doing his best to distract me. He was poking my arm with a claw and giving me sad kitty eyes.

“Chat, do you know anything about chemistry?” I asked, giving up on doing my homework myself.

“Of course.” He replied, “This feline is a master of many subjects, and science happens to be my favorite.” He smirked. He knows that science is my worst.

He came over to my desk and flung himself over my shoulder to read the assignment and the laughed at how simple he thought it was. He explained how to balance the equations using the periodic table, and then left me to do a couple of the problems so that he could see if I understood it.

Sometimes it’s useful to have a catboy boyfriend.


	24. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 2 year anniversary of Miraculous Ladybug!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of my quick uploading

"Happy anniversary Mari!" Chat said the night before school started. We were sitting at the top of the Eiffel Tower, looking out over the city.

"What anniversary?" I said, and Chat pouted.

"The first day we met. Don't you remember?" He said, and I put my arms around him.

"Of course I remember Adrien, it was when I fell out of the sky and almost knocked you off your baton to an early grave."

"We're lucky you've improved your aim. On the other hand, that might be a good attack against akumas." I whacked his shoulder. "I have a present for you!"

"You do?" I said. "It better not be another dead animal."

Chat put a hand over his heart. "M'Lady! It was one time!"

"Once was enough, thank you very much." I said, looking down to his hands. "What is it?"

Chat got up to go behind the spire and came back with a present and a cake. He handed me the present as he sat down and started cutting the cake.

I carefully removed the wrapping paper and found a new sketchbook and pencils inside. "Thank you so much chaton!"

"Well I couldn't have gotten any less for my amazing partner, now could I?" He said, and we sat up on the Eiffel Tower for the rest of the night until we had to get ready for school, eating cake and talking.


	25. Adrinino Day (or Night Rather)

I leaned on Nino's lap and tried to nudge my head under his arm. 

"Dude. What are you trying to do?" He asked, looking away from his book to look down at me. "I know that you're an odd kid, but even for you this is kinda weird."

"You weren't paying any attention to me." I said, looking up with what I hoped were convincing cute kitten eyes.

"Is this another one of the weird cat things?" Nino asked, and then he went back to him book while rubbing up and down my back. I started to purr and rub my head on his chest and he burst out in laughter. "Well if I didn't know you were Chat Noir by now, I would be able to guess it pretty easily by how you're acting right now."

I pouted. "You should know that I only do this around you. No one else ever sees this side of me, except My Lady sometimes when she startles me."

Nino started to tear up around his eyes. "Bro."


	26. Down To The River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration came from sitting next to a waterfall in Massachusetts

“Where are you taking me?” Alya asked. She was standing in front of me on my board, and I had my hand over her eyes.

“I told you it was a secret!” I said, and I could feel Alya pout.

“I had to try, didn’t I?” She asked as we landed on the bank of the river. I took my hand off her eyes and she gave me a look. “Why all the secrecy to come down to the water? You said you were going to show me something blog worthy!”

“I am!” I retorted and I jumped off the edge and into the Seine. I stayed underwater for a couple minutes and then resurfaced.

“That’s awesome! You can breathe underwater?” She asked, and I grinned.

“Yup. We all have some type of ability linked to our namesake, and mine is water affinity. Even out of the suit I feel more at home in the water than anyone else, and I can hold my breath for a really long time.” I thought it was pretty cool. I got up and out of the water and Alya kissed my cheek.

“That’s your reward for being so cooperative.” She said, and started walking away towards her house to edit the footage she had gotten.

I walked up next to her. “Are you going to include that last bit when you put it up on your blog?”

She bopped my nose. “Nope. That’s just between the two of us, isn’t it?” And she walked into her house, leaving me with a blush on my face.


	27. Sapphic September Day 3: Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pipabeth for Sapphic September

We walked down to the beach and sat down next to each other on the blanket that Annabeth had thought to bring down from her cabin.

"What do you think Cabin Nine will do this time?" I asked, sliding my hand behind Annabeth, but she didn't notice.

"I dunno." Annabeth said without looking up from her laptop. She had decided to help Jason with his project to bring Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter together, and she was designing cabins for the campers when they came to visit. Jason basically lives in Cabin One at this point, but there isn't enough room for everyone to do that. Even so, she didn't need to her laptop to the fireworks.

"I think that they might have tortured poor Leo into giving up embarrassing secrets about our trip, and that's what they're gonna use." Annabeth grunted in response and I took the laptop out of her hands. "Come on Annabeth! Get your head out of your laptop!"

"Fine, but you're gonna be the one to tell Jason if I don't finish these plans in time." Annabeth complained, and I kissed her cheek. 

"I don't have a problem with that as long as it means I can spend more time with my girlfriend when she isn't glued to her laptop." I replied as the first firework went up. I had been right, as the first image was of Leo with his 'hot stuff' tattoos. I could hear him screaming about the injustice of it from here.

As the images went on we saw things like Percy and Jason fighting on horseback, and Frank iguanaing out of a set of Chinese handcuffs. 

Annabeth leaned over and pressed her lips to the edge of mine. "It was definitely worth being out here with you tonight."


	28. Parents

We knew something was wrong when two people dressed like a peacock and a butterfly appeared in front of us. There wasn't even an akuma attacking when it happened, and they just appeared in front of us in the middle of the street. They looked around like they had no idea where they were, and when Alya raised her phone to take a photo they both looked like they thought the phone might be a weapon of some sort. 

Chat and I jumped down from the roof we were on and confronted them. A butterfly theme doesn't exactly bode all in Paris these days. 

“Who are you?” I asked. “You don't look like Papillion, at least not the one I've seen, and do you have a new henchman?”

The duo looked confused and then froze. 

“Don't tell me you somehow messed up the end point.” The butterfly said, then she stuck out her hand. “I'm Butterfly, and my partner here is Paon. We're the heroes who protect Paris in what I assume is the past for you.”

“Cool!” Chat exclaimed, and started hopping up and down. “I'd heard of a duo of heroes in Paris about 20 years ago, but I never thought that I'd get to meet them!” Just as Chat stopped talking a bright flash of light went up from where the older heroes were standing and suddenly Adele and Gabriel Agreste were standing in front of us. Chat’s jaw dropped to the floor and I hurried them out of the street and carried them up to my balcony, Chat following once he got his wits back together. 

I waved my hand in front of my partner’s face. “Chat? What's wrong?” I asked and he weakly waved his hands at the Agrestes who looked confused. 

“Do you know us?” Adele asked, and Chat nodded, and then ran over and gave her a hug. She stood there for a minute and patted him on the back awkwardly, then she held him out at arms length and looked him in the eye. “Seriously, do you know us?” He nodded weakly and the dropped his transformation, revealing Adrien standing in his place. I may or may not have screamed. 

“So how does he know us?” Gabriel asked, starting to look annoyed. 

I cleared my throat. “He's um, he's your son.” I said, and he made a little squeaking noise. 

“Adele, do you have anything you want to tell me?” He asked, and when she nodded he wrapped his arms around her. 

Nooroo came out of Adele pocket and looked around, concerned. “I can feel myself, but it feels wrong. What's going on here?” He asked and I looked over to Adrien. He shrugged. 

“There's a villain named Papillon that used the butterfly miraculous.” He said. “He creates akumas to terrorize the city and try to take our miraculous. We don't know why though.”

“Oh.” Nooroo said, looking down to his paws. I reached over and let him rest in my hands, snuggling him to my face. 

“ _ None _ of this is you fault? You got it?” I asked, and he nodded. “Alright, now that we've messed around with the timeline enough, how are we going to get you home?”

“I might have a solution.” Dusuu said, peeking out of Gabriel’s pocket. “If we can transform again, using Miraculous Ladybug at the same time as Paon teleporting might be able to send us back to where we're supposed to be.”

“It's worth a shot.” I said. “What do you guys eat, and I can get some of it for you. The kwamis told me, and I started to climb into my room to go to the kitchen. 

“Why are you going in there?” Adrien asked. “That's Marinette's, oh.” 

“Yup.” I said. “How about we talk it through later?” I went down to the kitchen and got what the kwamis needed. Paon and Butterfly transformed, and I summoned Amy lucky charm, throwing it into the air with a cru of “Miraculous Ladybug!”


	29. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Season 2 spoilers!

“Why did you do that Alya?” I whined, sliding down my chaise and falling onto the floor. 

“You didn’t look like you were complaining at the time.” Alya said, smirking. “And don’t forget how he ate one of your macaroons after the akuma attack and said that ‘your baking is as good as your 

“But how will I ever look him in the face ever again?” I cried. “I’m going to stammer even more now!”

Alya took out her phone and started tapping at it as if she was a psychologist. “Think of it this way. The hard part’s over, he’s noticed you, now you just have to get him!”

\------------------------

“Dude. You totally have a crush on her.” Nino said, throwing a ball at the hoop and missing by what may as well had been a mile.

I caught it on the rebound and sputtered. “There’s no way I have a crush on Marinette. She’s just an amazing dancer and baker and omigod I have a crush on her.” I heard a snickering noise coming from my collar as Nino started cracking up.

“You just noticed?”

\-------------------------

Marinette walked into class the next day and noticed that Adrien was already in his seat. She walked up to him and squeaked “Hi Adrien!”, and then practically ran up the step to her seat, almost falling in the process. She sat down next to Alya, who was silently laughing.

Adrien blushed, and then turned to Nino. “What am I supposed to do if senpai notices me?”


	30. Vampire?

Over the last couple weeks, I'd noticed a couple of odd things going on with Adrien. Sometimes when I surprise him he'd jump and his hair would explode outwards. I’ve also looked over to him a couple times in class and it looked like his eyes were glowing. Also, during lunch yesterday I could swear that I saw a fang when he was eating his sashimi. 

Today I cornered him in the yard before we both went into class.

“Dude, I’ve been noticing some weird stuff about you lately,” I said, and I saw his hand jump to his ring, then he groaned.

“How did you figure me out? Ladybug’s gonna be ticked that a civilian found one of us out.” He said, and my jaw dropped.

“That wasn’t what I was going to say  _ at all _ . You’re terrible at keeping secrets.” I said and Adrien hmphed in response.

“What were you going to say then?” He asked.

“I thought you were a vampire.” I said quietly, and I could practically see Adrien’s ears perking up as her heard me, and he laughed. “I had all the evidence!” I retorted, pouting. “You being easily startled, your eyes glowing, and how I saw a fang when you were eating your sashimi yesterday!”

I could hear laughing coming from Adrien’s overshirt and a tiny black cat thing flew out of it. “Wow you were far off.” It said, still laughing. Adrien caught it out of the air and stuffed it back in his shirt.  

“Sorry, Plagg can be an ass at the best of times.” Adrien said, and the bell sounded. We ran into class right before we would have been late. 


	31. At The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of 'At The Beginning' from Anastasia  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Y86buJDVbk

The day was drawing to a close, and the two of us were leaning on each other on the top of the Notre Dame. There had been an akuma earlier that had wiped us both out, so instead of patrolling we just decided to rest.

I looked at Ladybug who was semiconscious on my shoulder. It's been amazing working together and I know that she'll always be at my side when I need her and I'll always be there when she needs me.

When we started out I would have never thought that we'd be able to do everything that we've done, we didn't even know each other or what we were supposed to do. We were just shoved into being heroes, and it's been a crazy adventure.

Ladybug poked my shoulder. "What're you thinking about Chaton?"

"Remember how the first time we met you managed to tie both of us up in your yoyo?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Remember how you didn't even listen to Plagg long enough to know that you could only use Cataclysm once?" She asked, sticking out her tongue, mocking me. I looked at her, and we both started cracking up. "We really were a mess huh?"

"Definitely." I said. "The thing I didn't expect to come out of being a hero was you though. When you stood up to Papillon it was the single most amazing thing I've ever seen anyone do." She blushed bright red, I could see it around her mask, even in the darkness.

"Thanks you so much mon minou." She said, and she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "It's been amazing working with you too."


	32. Spooky Week Day 1: Shapeshifter/"Trick Or Treat Til Your Neighbors Die Of Fright"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based in the Young Wizards universe for spooky week

I heard the air go _pop_ in the backyard and pushed my way through the screen door. _Dairine said that Sker'ret was going to be coming over for trick-or-treating, but this is a bit early._

I went out to see Sker'ret standing in the backyard in center of a spell that he had already laid out on the ground.

"What're you doing?" I asked, looking over the spell. It looked to be a basic shapechange spell, but he seemed to be uncertain about parts of it.

"Trying to create a 'costume'." He said, most of his eyes still moving over the spell. "Dairine said that it was tradition to wear one for the holiday."

"It is." I agreed. I saw where he was trying to implement the 'costume' into his shapechange, and immediately saw several issues. "Sker, I'm sorry to break this to you, but your costume isn't going to work. Costumes are only outfits or makeup changes, the way you are implementing things that change the skin color and shape don't work."

Sker'ret looked down at the spell to where I had pointed. "Then what is the point? Everyone can tell it is you if you just change the exterior."

"You aren't supposed to be hiding who you are." I said, and I was about to launch into a description of the purpose of the costumes when Dairine came bursting out of the house bald, with green skin and what looked like metal implants. I groaned and put my face to my hands. "Sker, just go with what you have on second thought."


	33. Spooky Week Day 2: Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a real experience, last year one of my friends did genderbend for the first time, and he looked amazing but he was freaking out the whole time until he embraced his look. He also had a bit of a time delay in getting used to wearing a skirt, which we all found hilarious.

I met Adrien in front of the school, and I laughed at what he was wearing. He had decided to wear a perfect cosplay of Blair from Soul Eater. When I got close to him I went and tugged on his skirt.

"I didn't realize the skirt would be this short." He said, and he tried to pull his skirt lower.

"It''s true to the anime design. It flairs out, and it doesn't cover much." He blushed a deep red. "Don't worry, you have the legs for it."

"Let's just get going." He grumbled and started walking towards where we were going to meet up with Nino and Alya. We had decided to wear costumes from the same show, and I had chosen Maka, figuring that he would go with Soul. Fortunately with him as Blair my shoes gave me the advantage, allowing me to run and catch up with him, as I had been staring at him for a couple seconds as he walked away.

We walked a few blocks before we bumped into Nino, who had gone with a couples costume, Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Who's that?" Alya asked, and then she noticed Nino going bright red beneath his mask. "Adrien?" She asked incredulously. "You look great in that skirt."

"This was a mistake." Adrien said and I scratched him under his chin.

"You look amazing mon minou, no one's mocking you," I said, and then I looked at Alya. "Did you find a haunted house?" She nodded and we followed her to where she said she'd found the 'best classic haunted house in Paris'. As we bought our tickets the cashier gave Adrien a once-over, and I burst out laughing at how red his face turned, shoving him through the entrance.

We walked down the darkened hallway, cracking jokes and jump scaring each other until a door slammed behind us. We jumped and ran down the hall, slamming the door at the end behind us. We laughed at how scared we'd been, and crept through the next door, into a room with a canopy bed set against one wall, with the curtains closed. Something rustled the fabric, and Adrien squeaked and shot out of the room, and the rest of the house, like a bat(or cat) out of hell, leaving the rest of us behind.

We found him sitting outside on a bench, with his knees pulled up to his chest, completely disregarding the fact that he was wearing a skirt. I waved off Alya and Nino's concern and went over to sit next to him.

"You know," I started conversationally, "you might want to put your legs down." He jumped and put his feet on the ground. "What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing a circle into his shoulder. 

"It just reminded me too much of the akuma from a couple months ago, the one that tied you up in ribbons and almost killed you. The one I almost couldn't defeat." He said, and I hugged him.

"I'm so sorry mon chaton," I said, and we both sat in silence until we heard a scream from a couple blocks over.

Adrien jumped up and transformed quickly, ready for the battle to be over. When he transformed, however, he turned a deep crimson and yelled "Plagg!".

His outfit was almost the exact same one he had been wearing as his costume, except for some of the details. The whole outfit had been changed to the same leather that Chat's armor normally was, and his belt, tail, and ears were still there, as well as the bell, that had already been on the costume. Plagg had clearly had his fun with the change from the uniform though. Instead of gloves, he had bare hands with long green nails, and the edges of his skirt had little green pawprints.

I transformed, and Tikki took my costume into consideration as well. She kept the basic design but changed the color scheme and patterning. My jacket was crimson with black cuffs, and both my tie and skirt were in my normal spotted print, albeit a bit darker. She reversed the colors of my shoes, making them crimson with black accents.

"Yours looks better than mine." Chat complained and I gave him a look.

"You're the one that decided to genderbend for Halloween," I said. "You kill that look though, just so you know. I would never be able to pull off that outfit."

He looked himself up and down. "True." He said and grinned, showing that he had little fangs. "Let's go deal with that akuma." Chat jumped up and landed on a rooftop without wobbling in his heels, I was rather impressed. We ran across the rooftops until we found where the screaming had been coming from.

Someone had converted an abandoned mansion into a haunted house for the night, and it had gone with an akuma theme. Most of the screaming was coming from a room that had free flying dark butterflies.

"Wanna make an appearance and then leave?" I asked. "It would be a shame to waste Tikki and Plagg's design efforts." He nodded and we jumped down to the street, seeing Alya and Nino, who cheerfully waved us over when they noticed us.

"So what's the scoop?" Alya asked. "We just saw you, how'd manage to change into new costumes? Nice theme work though."

"Our kwamis thought it would be cute." Chat said. "Plagg had a bit too much fun with mine though."

"Magic?" Alya asked, putting her phone in her bag, giving us an out for whatever she was about to do. "Marinette, was there an akuma attack after we left?"

I jumped and put my hand to my face, feeling a distinct lack of a mask under my fingertips. She watched what I was doing and she groaned. "You guys are lucky we already know who you are. Whatever you did to your costumes makes figuring out your identities really easy, especially with how you aren't wearing your masks."

I dropped my transformation and gave Tikki a look. "I got carried away,  and I couldn't think of a mask that would match. Besides, I knew you were just going to bump into Alya and Nino, and she figured it out a long time ago."

Plagg flew up next to her. "I just thought it was funny."


	34. Day 3: Reaper/Nightmares/"The jaws that bite, the claws that catch"

I woke up in the middle of the night from a terrifying dream of jaws snatching at me and something reaching up and pulling me under the water.

 _Bobo?_ I thought and I could feel him at the back of my mind. _This is definitely one for the log._

I got up and walked downstairs and out into the backyard. My dream had reminded me of the Song of Twelve that I had been a part of about 2 years ago now, and so much has happened since. I sat down and leaned back onto Liused.

I felt time slow down around me. _Did something happen? You don't seem to come outside much otherwise._ He said.

"I had a scary dream, it made me think about something that I haven't thought about in a while." 

_And is that bad?_ He asked, sounding confused.

"Not really, it just freaked me out a bit." I said, looking up at the stars. "It was important that I did what I did, and I would do it again if I had to. That's what wizards are here for, to protect Life that can't protect itself."

 _That's true._ We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, and then I stretched my arms and got up.

"Goodnight Liused." I said, and I headed back towards the backdoor.

_Goodnight Nita._

I woke up the next morning to Dairine banging on my door and opening it before I responded.

"What do you think?" She asked, turning around in her costume. She had decided to go as the Reaper, which I thought was an interesting idea. She'd used wizardry to make the fabric flow and make it look like she was floating a bit off the ground. "Just don't give It any ideas." I said, and rolled over and went back to sleep.


	35. I thought I lost you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this fanart: https://ideas-dump.tumblr.com/post/167676530215/youcancallmecirce-16th-of-a-twigg-we-are-not

Papillon had been defeated, but the cost had been too high. Ladybug hadn’t been able to cast her Miraculous Cure, and Marinette was lying in the hospital bed in front of me, her injuries having put her there. The whole city knows our identities, and my father was locked up in a jail cell somewhere on the other side of town. Marinette’s parents said that I could stay with them as long as I wanted, but there was no way that I was going to leave the hospital before Marinette did. M'Lady deserves that much from me at least.

I should have protected her better. She had called for her lucky charm, and Papillon had used that moment to strike, taking his sword out of his cane and ripping through her side. I had lunged after him and ripped the miraculous off his neck, but the damage had already been done. I had rushed her to the hospital before the police had even come to collect Papillon.

The doctors said that she was lucky that she hadn’t ruptured any of her internal organs, that most of the problem was blood loss and she was going to be fine after the wound healed.

I heard Marinette stir, and I suddenly sat up, sending all my blood rushing from my head. She groaned, not opening her eyes, but she was  _alive_. I couldn’t have been more relieved.


	36. Another Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for @extreme-danger-bug for my 100 follower giveaway!

I ran towards where I could hear the akuma attack, and ducked into an alleyway to transform. The akuma had been throwing around what looked like lightning bolts, and was wreaking a lot of damage. I jumped up onto the rooftop to assess the akuma and make a plan, when I saw  _Adrien_ ,  **ADRIEN**  being cornered by the akuma, who looked like she was about to blast him. 

I burst off the roof and tackled Adrien to the ground, narrowly avoiding the blast. I kicked at the akuma, sending her flying across the intersection, and into wall. I grabbed Adrien's hand to pull him to his feet, and I started to hear a rumbling noise coming from his chest.

"Are you  _purring_?" I asked, and the noise suddenly cut off as his face turned bright red.

"No!" He said a bit too loudly, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks for saving me gotta go!" He sprinted off, and a couple seconds later Chat showed up wearing a blush that was almost identical to Adrien's. I filed this away to think about later. 

* * *

 

That evening Chat somehow managed to trip off a building and fall flat on his face on the pavement. I landed next to him and helped him up, and he dramatically fell towards me to rest his head on my shoulder.

"M'Lady I could have  _died_!" He complained. "What would the world have done if that had happened?" 

"You know a fall like that can't hurt either of us, right?" I said, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. Then I heard that noise coming from his chest again. 

"Chat, what are you doing?" I asked, and he buried his face further into my shoulder.

"Purring." He admitted, not showing his face. "I know it's stupid." 

"You know," I said, wheedling. "I heard a certain supermodel making the same sound today, and just after he ran away, you appeared. I wonder why that could be?" I could practically hear Chat blushing. "You know, you should be more careful about keeping your identity a secret. Alya could have seen that."

"Yes, M'Lady." He said, and then he leaned back from me to look me in the face. "Now I just have to figure out who you are." I opened my mouth but he just put his hand over it. "You can't tell me. I have to figure it out myself." He stared at me for a second. "Just one question. Do I know you outside the mask?"

"You do." I said, thinking of how I sit behind him. "But I don't talk to you that much."

"I will see you in the morning then My Lady." Chat said with a bow, and he vaulted off in the direction of the Agreste Mansion.

"Silly kitty." I said, and headed home.

* * *

 

"What am I supposed to do, what am I supposed to  _wear_?" I said, tearing apart my room as I got dressed. Tikki was just watching me with a exasperated look on her face. She dug her way into a pile of clothes that I had recently made but hadn't worn yet, and held up a Chat Noir themed shirt I had made, along with two green ribbons.

"That could work." I said, and I started rushing to get dressed as my maman called up to me that I was going to be late.

I ran into class as the bell rang, and I slid into my seat behind Adrien's. 

"Is Adrien not here yet?" I asked Alya, who shook her head.

"He hasn't come into class yet, at least not as far as I've seen." Alya said as Adrien slunk into the classroom, trying to keep to the shadows as to not be noticed by Mme Mendeleev, our strictest teacher. He got to his seat without being scolded, and I could see him looking around the room. He must have been late because he was watching everyone around him to see if they were Ladybug. My cat really does care.

The class went on as normal and we got assigned to work on worksheets in groups of 4. Adrien and Nino turned around to work with us, and I could see Adrien's eyes light up when he saw my shirt. He looked up to my face and my hair and then he turned bright red.

"Something wrong?" I asked, concerned. Should I not have worn this shirt? Does it make me look like a Chat Noir groupie?

He swallowed and said, "Nothing! It's just that I realised something about you that I should have noticed a long time ago." and he winked. He stinking winked at me!

"Right back at you." I said.

Alya looked between us and threw her hands up in the air. "What the hell is going on here?" She complained."You are going to tell me all the deets later." And we went to our worksheets.


End file.
